Percy's Secret Mission
by NinjaKillerOfWorlds
Summary: Kind of follow the Battle of the labyrinth when there down there Percy gives into his teenage hormones with his mission. Rated M contains rape and adult themes read at your own will.


**All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

**Important to know: takes place during the battle of the labyrinth when Percy and Annabeth are in sleeping there. no Rachel. also Percy is down a pathfrom where Annabeth is sleeping if you don't like nasty stuff you should leave this is a one shot please review after no negative comments no hate. It not really that nasty but it is a little bit not like my previous story. Percy is giving into his hormones.**

**Percy Jackson snuck around the corner of the labyrinth after leaving Grover and brother Tyson alone in the boy sleeping side. He was on a very secretive mission; once every two days he would go and watch Annabeth sleep on her side. Cloths are becoming dirty and he knew Annabeth was runing low on clean cloths amd because of this she would have to wash her cloths after the boy went to bed and this she always took a little nap in her side that was only separated by a wall, she was completely naked. Because of poor foresight and the need to keep at least tolerably hygienic back at camp, Annabeth was forced to hide her nakedness under the covers of her sleeping bag that was missing a zipper while her cloths laid on the ground drying. Percy's mission however, was to catch Annabeth in her side, naked, while she slept. After seeing her sweet little tight ass and pussy by mistake, Percy like any teenage boy had been dreaming every night about getting a peak at her entire body and especially her perky little tits he had not had the pleasure of gazing upon. The bulge in his pants was all the proof needed to know that he desperately wanted to succeed in his little mission, hopefully unsuspected and undetected. Using his uncanny skills, Percy tip toed to Annabeth's side and slid it carefully on the wall without making a peep. Like he had expected, Annabeth was sound asleep under her sleeping bag, probably dreaming about the last she would be with Luke, being abused by Atlas. Using his superior son of Poseidon stealth abilities, Percy was able to sneak up to Annabeth's sleeping bag and slowly pull down her front part of the sleeping bag. Percy instantly grabbed the bulge in his pants after getting his first glimpse her immaculate teenage body, her tight bald pussy and her small perky breasts. Percy just wanted to reach up and squeeze one of them, but before he could even get close to her, Annabeth stirred and flipped onto her stomach to give Percy and even better view. Percy nearly fell over with excitement as he was treated once again to an up close and personal view of Annabeth's flawless teenage ass. Seeing an opportunity to at least get a good grope in of her juicy little ass, Percy moved his hand to her supple backside and cupped one of her warm cheeks. Percy squeezed it once, and before he could even move to the next cheek to get a second feel in, Annabeth stirred again.**

**'Shit...' Percy said to himself as he continued to grope Annabeth's supple ass and made sure not to wake her by squeezing her sweet cheeks to hard. Not able to hold out any longer, Percy used his other hand to pull down his pants and underwear and proceed to rub his fully hard six inch shaft as he massaged his best friends amazing ass. 'So fucking hot!' he groaned to himself quietly as both his hands worked furiously over her ass and his throbbing hard shaft. Noticing that his groping had still not woken his deep sleeping friend, Percy decided to take it one step further; if feeling her ass up didn't wake her up, then maybe sticking his cock between her gorgeous ass cheeks and pumping it back and forth wouldn't wake her either. It was a gamble, but Percy was too turned on to stop now and as he eased himself on top of her sleeping bag and over her ass, Percy nearly decided to go for broke and simply bury his six inch shaft into her tight little pussy and see what would happen. If she did wake from the intrusion, who's to say that she wouldn't just go with it and actually enjoy having her best friend's hard cock pumping her from behind. Percy thought better of it though as the tip of his cock rubbed up against her moist pussy and decided instead to follow through on his original plan and simply get off by sliding his cock between her juicy ass cheeks. Percy was already well on his way to a sticky orgasm as he slid his cock between Annabeth's butt cheeks and began thrusting slowly back and forth with purpose. It was so warm and tight that Percy imagined he was fucking her sweet pussy as a tide of ecstasy swept through him before his cock began to jerk and spray both her back and long beautiful hair with a healthy warm dose of his hot seed.**

**'Fuck it... I need to fuck that pussy!' he said to himself as he finally stopped cumming and realized that Annabeth hadn't even stirred from her sleep, even after being pasted with several streams of hot cum. Still semi-erect and ready for a second go, Percy spread open Annabeth's ass cheeks just a little and guided the head of his cock into Annabeth's tight pussy. Although tight and a little painful, Percy slipped the head of his cock past her tight little hole and pressed it up against her fleshy hymen. He moved his shaft back and forth in her pussy a few times to become accustomed, but just he was getting ready to slam through Annabeths's virginity and fuck her silly, she finally stirred and starting saying something. Percy, afraid for his very life, pulled the tip of his cock out her tight snatch and ran from her side before getting caught red-handed.**

**'Come on Luke... Please fuck me!' Annabeth had said in her sleep as Percy ran from her side and woke her just as her incestuous dream was getting good. Disoriented and feeling a little weird, Annabeth got out of bed and made her way to the stream where she washed her cloths at and took a dip in. After grasping her cleaned outfit from the ground, Annabeth rejoined her friends for there next way to navigate on the walk for the final hours of the voyage to labyrinth , none the wiser about what Percy nearly did to her only minutes earlier. It had taken them six days to know they would not make it their destination, and although the Four friends had been fortunate to find a few hours alone to think of where to go next .**

**'Have a good sleep, Annabeth?' Tyson asked his friend after he stood up to stretch his legs. Percy looked over at Annabeth and was instantly relieved to see that she had no idea that Percy had snuck into her side of the wall and defiled her while she slept.**

**'Yeah... I was having a real vivid dream.' she replied, trying to remember all the elements that had been involved in her erotic dream. She couldn't quite remember all the players involved but she did remember that she was just about to get fucked when she had suddenly woken.**

**'Always remember Annabeth , that some dreams may actual be glimpses of the future.' Grover replied, yawning and getting ready to finally leave for their next hour down here.**

**'I can only hope it was a glimpse of the future.' Annabeth sighed, moving her hand towards her pussy and blushing a little in the process.**

**'We should arrive at The sun gods cattle within the next hour or day or weeks... ?' Grover said his friends**

**Please review and remember no negative comments only positive**


End file.
